Caught out
by JustAnotherStudent
Summary: Hermione finds Harry with a love bite and wants details. Slash Draco/Harry Warning Sex scene one shot


Harry Potter woke up that morning late yet again with only twenty minuets left of breakfast

DISCLAIMER; I don't own Harry Potter and have never claimed to. WARNING- THIS CONTAINS SLASH! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Please review and I'll love you forever 

Harry Potter woke up that morning late yet again with only twenty minuets left of breakfast. Why Ron hadn't woken him up was clear when Harry spotted his best friend asleep a few meters away from him. One glass of water and a drenched Ron later and they were both franticly searching for clothes shoes and socks that littered the room around the pair.

Seven minuets later both could be seen racing down to the Great hall at an incredible speed. When both finally entered the hall Hermione was glaring at them from the seat where she was perched. She stared intently at Harry never removing her eyes from her best friend sat in front of her.

"Harry James Potter who is it? Boy or girl?" She questioned after a minuet or so.

"I...I...I Don't know what you're talking about." Harry said stuttering slightly.

"That." Hermione said pointing to a very visible love bite on his neck just bellow Harry's left ear on the jaw bone. At the same time as saying this Hermione conjured a mirror to show Harry what she was talking about. Harry groaned loudly.

"Oh God I'm gonna kill him."

_Flashback_

"H...H...Harry." The younger man moaned shakily in his ear. Harry thrust back in to his boyfriend roughly going harder and faster when his boyfriend asked. Harry lent down and covered his lovers' screams of ecstasy with his mouth. They were both painfully close and he knew it. Harry gasped loudly as he stroked his lovers' large shaft. Harry moved over to his lovers' ear and moaned his name over and over again as his partner latched on to his neck with teeth tongue and lips. After several more fast thrusts of his hips they both came simultaneously. Griping on to each other hard as they yelled out in passion.

"So it is a guy?" Ron asked looking at Harry expectantly. Harry snapped out of his day dream.

"What?" Harry asked. Ron looked annoyed.

"So it is a guy?" Ron repeated slowly. Harry shifted in his seat then walked out of the room saying he wasn't hungry. Hermione and Ron followed Harry curiously not noticing a figure following them into the class room that they dragged their friend into.

"Harry tell them already!" A voice shouted from the door way. "It doesn't do well to keep secrets." The voice said again.

"My boyfriend is Draco Malfoy." Harry stated. Ron started laughing causing Hermione and Harry to gaze unbelieving at there insane friend.

"Sorry I thought you said you were dating the ferret!" Ron said laughing only stopping when he saw Harry looking deadly serious.

"He did Weasly! So you better behave!" The same voice said. The figure stepped out of the shadows to revile himself none other than Draco Malfoy he stood there a grin on his face.

"You did it love!" Draco shouted causing Harry to laugh out loud at his boyfriend's face of joy at his final confession.

"So you got that love bite from _Malfoy_." Ron asked.

"I want details!" Hermione squealed slipping into gossip mode. "'Miony" Ron shouted in protest.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks in warning.

"Yes I want to know exactly how you got that!" Demanded the girl genius so forcefully that Harry had no chance but to agree.

"Well let's just say Dray get's a little vampire like during sex." Harry said smirking widely at his boyfriend's tell tale blush.

"Harry! I didn't want to know that!" Ron shouted.

"Well your girlfriend did." Harry stated calmly taking Draco's hand and lacing there fingers together casually and walking out of the room leaving a very shocked and confused pair behind.

I heard this joke the other day and thought it was very funny so I thought I'd post it.

A gay guy goes for a Tattoo for his boyfriends birthday

"What does he like?" asks the Tattoo artist.

"Boxing" The guy replies.

"Why don't you get frank Bruno on your left bum cheek and mike Tyson on your right?"

"Ok" The Guy says.

He gets home and shows his boyfriend his tattoos

"You're fucking dumped" his boyfriend says.

"Why" he asks

"Cos if you think I'm getting in the ring between those two them you can fuck rite off."

Please Review and tell me what you think. Please do not tell me that it's wrong for to guys to be together or that Ginny and Harry are together in the books because the point of FanFiction is you make up your own stories and I just happen to like the idea of Draco and Harry together! So any Homophobes can PISS OFF!

Please Review and tell me how you think and yes I know the sex scene was shit but it was my first so please don't blame me to much. 


End file.
